1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device with an adhesive collar, which can be attached to a subject's skin. The device can be a sensor, an actuator or a marker. Preferably, the device is a sensor, and more preferably in the form of a wet or dry electrode sensor, and most preferably, a dry electrode sensor. The invention is used to attach the device to a subject's prepared or unprepared skin so that the device can remain attached to the subject for an extended period of time with minimal skin irritation, breakdown, or re-application, and preferably with no skin irritation, breakdown, or re-application.
2. Technical Background
Sensors such as electrodes, when attached to a subject's body, must be removed after short periods of use for a variety of reasons. One reason, in the case of a “wet” electrode sensor, the conductive gel or solution that is necessary to enhance conductivity will evaporate over time making the sensor ineffective. Once, evaporated, the sensor can no longer obtain a suitable measurement from the subject, and the sensor either must be replaced, or the electrolytic gel must be re-hydrated or replenished. This requires removal of the electrode, which interrupts continuous data recording, and could ultimately lead to an erroneous test.
Another reason is because the adhesive collar on the electrode or any other device for that matter using such a collar may cause the subject's skin to become irritated, or to even start decomposing, resulting in a rash or reaction on the subject's skin. This can further be enhanced because the clinician or patient usually cannot see beneath the electrode to determine whether there is skin irritation. The patient only becomes aware of the skin irritation after the electrode is removed or when the patient feels itchiness or pain.
In light of the aforementioned disadvantages of current devices, which are placed on a subject's skin using an adhesive collar, it is desirable to create a device which can attach a sensor, actuator, or marker to a subject that can be used for long periods of time without the need to remove it from the subject. Furthermore, it is desirable to develop a way to attach said devices to a subject through a means which is breathable, semi-permeable, waterproof, and/or transparent.